Family
by ElieFuFu
Summary: While coming onto the fact that he has fallen for Hibari, Tsuna also has the trouble of getting his friends to accept the strange relationship they share.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first REAL fic X3 Hope you love it.  
Tsuna: I will!  
Hibari: This better be worth my time.  
Me: It will! 8D -huggles Yamamoto-  
Gokudera: O-Oi! You shouldn't do that!...  
Yamamoto: A..ahaha oo;  
Me: SAY THE LINE GOKUDERA. And I'll let go of your little Yama-chan.  
Gokudera: Elie does not own any of us, and never will. And does not own Hitman Reborn, cause if she did…  
Me: You would all be gay, gayer than gay, and Kyoko would not be there. Haru is fine though.  
Gokudera: Ye-yeah…

Sorry if the characters seem OOC.

--Another Down and Up--

_Warm hands moved over my skin, pressing against my nipples, and tweaking, I moaned into the other mouth, begging for more. "Hi-Hibari-san, please, more!" I moaned. He smirked as broke the kiss, sliding his wet, warm mouth down my neck, biting once, and then sliding to my erected pink nipples. He flicked my left one once before-_

Tsuna shot up, panting and hot. "Oh...god, what was that!? How could I think of Hibari-san like that!? He's so…violent. HIIIII, what's going on!?"

Tsuna yelled into his pillow, blushing furiously as the images still raped his mind. He got up, and then wobbled feeling weak in his knees. He looked down, his eyes widening as he stared at the huge tent in his pajama bottoms.

He groaned, blushing as he headed for the shower. _How could I be like this!? This won't go away anytime soon…_Tsuna slid off his bottoms and shirt, hissing as his member hit cold air.

He turned on the cold water, and slid in. "Ahh, so cold…this…this feels like the dream..." He blushed, moaning as he noticed the cold water pelting his body felt like Hibari-san's cold touch in the dream. He touched his member unconsciously, squeezing his eyes shut, he moaned as he rubbed the head.

He opened his eyes widely, realizing what he was doing. He got out of the shower and dried off. Tsuna couldn't believe himself, he was, doing _THAT_. He blushed heavily, trying to wool it down, succeeding after a few minutes.

Tsuna looked at the clock; he had thirty minutes before he had to leave for school. Well, at least he wouldn't be late for school like always. And get a rude awakening from reborn.

--TEHE--

Well that's it for now 8D I feel so dirty X3 Chapter 2 will be up soon! Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy

--Uneasiness--

Holy crap! Even with the thirty minutes, he was still late! The stupid clock was wrong! And…even if that what happened, Reborn wasn't there this morning, only Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, and Mom; he was probably planning something weird again. Tsuna sighed, running faster to get to class.

"Sawada Tsuna, late again I see"

The teacher cocked an eyebrow, handing him a pamphlet as he walked in. "Juuudaime! Good to see you!" Gokudera said standing up from his chair, Tsuna waved. "Ano, I just woke up late" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Don't let it happen again"

He said plainly, as it was the same thing he said everyday to Tsuna, cause he was supposed to. He sat down staring at the pamphlet, and then looked around; Yamamoto and everyone had the same thing. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna half smiling. "Psstt! Juuudaime, I hope your prepared for this test! Do your best!" Gokudera whispered. Test!? He wasn't aware of any test! Yamamoto seemed to be having the same problem. Guessing was his only option…dammit.

Tsuna walked out of the classroom with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Gokudera got beside him, his face lit, "Juuudaime! How do you think you did? I'm sure you aced it!"

He said. "I never studied, I never even knew about it!"

Tsuna sighed, his head hanging pitifully. "Oh don't feel bad Tsuna-kun! I probably didn't do so hot either!"

Yamamoto smiled, laughing and patted Tsuna's back. "OI, stop touching him, baseball idiot!" Gokudera glared.

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna eyes lit up almost immediately, that sweet voice taking away his worries. "Kyoko-chan!" he said as she smiled that cute smile. "I was wondering…could I come over and study with you? My grades aren't that great, and I could study best with you" She said innocently.  
Tsuna blushed, "Su-sure! But I thought your grades were good, and I'm not exactly—Please? Tsu-kun?" She said cutting him off and batting her eyelashes. He blushed more; Kyoko-chan was acting different. She never gave him this kind of attention, and on top of it, she wanted to come to his house!

It's not like he was suspicious or anything…..maybe a little. "Ok Kyoko-chan, but why?" her smile faded a bit. "No reason, just my grades, just wait for me in the front of the school!" She smiled again and walked away before Tsuna could say anything.

"Can we come? Maybe I could help" Gokudera said looking in Kyoko's direction, his eyes slightly wary. "Gokudera-kun, I don't think we should interrupt Tsuna's alone time with Kyoko-chan" Yamamoto said laughing lightly.

"What!? Yamamoto, you're not seriously up for leaving Juuudaime alone!? The way that girl—Yamamoto cut him off, dragging him by the arm, "c'mon, we have next class, Gokudera-kun; let's go Tsuna!" Tsuna followed smiling and blushing.

At the end of the day, Tsuna could hardly wait to see Kyoko; he still couldn't get over how she was acting.

He hadn't seen Reborn all day, it was actually pretty nice, not having the baby around. "Juuudaime, are you sure I can't come with you? Kyoko seems to be acting weird!" He said that all in one breath in Tsuna's face.

"N-no! its fine Gokudera-kun, I'll be fine!" Yamamoto came behind Tsuna and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Gokudera-kun, and besides, Tsuna insisted that you help me with my work, since I'm kinda behind right now." He said smiling, his eyes focused on his silver hair.

Gokudera growled, "Fine! But this is only for him!" Gokudera and Yamamoto waved as they left.

When they left, he stood with his hands in his pockets, for what seemed like forever, where was Kyoko? It was dark already. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, standing in the front of the school when it's over is not permitted. Leave now." He turned around to look into dark eyes. "Hibari-san! Ano…" He blushed furiously as he remembered the dream; he couldn't spit out his words.

"Are you deaf? I said leave. Now. You'll regret this." Hibari brought a cold metal tonfa up to his chin, his face still calm. Tsuna gulped, he should listen, but what about Kyoko? He would say sorry tomorrow lots of times. He picked up his bag and left.

The next day, Tsuna immediately started looking for Kyoko when he got to school. "Juuudaime, good morning" Gokudera said, "Morning, Tsuna-kun" Yamamoto smiled. "Morning Gokudera, Yamamoto, um have either of you seen Kyoko?" Gokudera frowned, "She's in class" he said.

"How was last night?" Yamamoto said curiously. "Hibari-san made me leave before she showed; I'm going to say sorry." He said walking off to the room.

He got to the door, it slightly cracked, and spotted Kyoko chatting with a girl. "Did you do it? If you didn't…" "No I did! I stood him up, he never suspected a thing." Kyoko said half smiling. "Good, now we'll spread the word around, and you won't be know as a goody-goody anymore, just like you wanted." She smirked. "Yeah..."

Tsuna stood wide eyed, he understood what Hibari meant last night by _you'll regret this_.

He threw the door open, his eyes slightly stinging with tears. Kyoko whipped around, her eyes horrified, "T-Tsuna-kun! Why are you—I came to say sorry for not meeting you last night, because Hibari made me leave. But I don't have to now."

He left, running down the hall, "Tsuna-kun wait!" she yelled. "Juuudaime!? What happened!? Juuudaime!" Gokudera tried to chase after him, but Yamamoto held him back, "Leave him be."

Tsuna kept running, his eyes spilling tears, he never thought he would cry over something like this. He felt like a pussy. He bumped into someone, he fell on his behind.

He just sat there, crying. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, why are you running through my halls?" Hibari sounded half mad; he picked up Tsuna with his hand, ramming his back into the wall. Tsuna choked, still crying.

"Thank you...Hibari-san." "Don't think too much of it, herbivore." He said dropping the small teen on his butt. "I know, but still, I would feel worse, if it wasn't for you..." Tsuna smiled cutely at him. The taller man bent down on one knee, slamming the wall next to Tsuna's head with a hand, his face mere inches from the others. Tsuna could feel his warm breath on his lips. "Are you trying to be bitten to death Sawada Tsunayoshi? Smiling and thanking me in such a kind manner." Hibari smirked.

"I'm sorry! It's just I was so thankful that you did something like that for me!" "Make no mistake; I was clearing the school grounds of herbivores like you." His face got closer, making Tsuna's heart pound and his face burn.

"Making a mistake like that will cause you to be bitten." He grabbed a fistful of brown hair, slamming his lips into the others. Tsuna's eyes widened, his heart feeling like it would explode, and his face was on fire.

He gasped as Hibari grabbed his waste and pulled him closer; the man taking the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the small mouth, pressing against the smaller one. Tsuna moaned involuntarily, making the older smirk. He can't believe he moaned!

But the kiss…it felt, weird. He had never kissed before, let alone another boy.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Hibari made him wrap his arms around his neck. The cloud guardian let his hand wander, the other held firmly around the smaller's waist. Tsuna felt a hand slide on his stomach, rubbing before sliding to a nipple, and rubbing the bud at a bruising pressure.

Tsuna moaned loudly into Hibari's mouth, arching his back. It felt too _great._ He couldn't keep from responding. The man released his mouth, the smaller panting and flushed. Hibari licked his neck roughly, all the while pinching and tweaking the nipple, now hard.

Tsuna found himself moaning a lot, and loudly, but at the moment, he didn't care, his heart was broken, and this was filling the hole, for the time being.

Hibari bit his neck, making the teen cry out little mewls of pleasure. Hibari bit again, drawing a bit of blood, and he groaned, finding it strangely arousing.

He licked up the blood, sucking the bruised wound. Tsuna loved this abuse all too much, it felt soo good.

Hibari pushed him down onto his back, climbing on top of him, and pressing his knee in-between the others. "Hi-Hibari-san?" "Stay quiet, Tsunayoshi"

He pulled the others shirt up, revealing Tsuna's pink erect nipples; Hibari licked his lips as he gazed lustfully at them.

Tsuna blushed heavily, "N-no, stop!" "Why?" He asked seductively as he flicked one. Tsuna arched slightly. "I…don't know! It's weird!" "It's obviously not weird if you're enjoying it so much."

He sucked on the untouched nipple, making the other catch his breath. He bit, licked, and sucked, electing delicious moans and mewls from the sky guardian. He was going insane, his pants felt too tight. All of a sudden, a loud bell erupted through the halls, Hibari stood up, straightening himself as quickly as Tsuna's eyes widened from surprise.

"Fix yourself, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tell no one of what happened, and we'll continue this."

Tsuna blushed. He watched as he walked off, getting up and covering the hickies and bruises. He couldn't believe this! Did this mean Hibari-san…liked him? And…did he like Hibari-san? He was certainly starting to believe so.

Secretly, he was curious of what would happen next time. Wait….NEXT TIME!? Oh god, that meant he was looking forward to it! What was wrong with him!? Tsuna headed for the next class, coming up with a story as to why he was gone so long. He was in deep shit all right.

--TEHE--

Lovely. Right? I tried. OMFG I love Tsuna! Yes…Tuna…sardine…bass…FISH. Please rate and review. O3O Hope you LOVED it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna sat in bed, wondering where Reborn was. It had been two days, and with the events that had happened recently, it's an even bigger wonder why he wasn't there, correcting him, and beating him in the back of the head with Leon. Why…WHY did everything have to go to hell when that fat-headed baby wasn't there!? It made Tsuna feel helpless.

"Tsu-kun, time to wake up! Time for school!" Nana came in smiling.

Tsuna rolled over, staring pleadingly at her.

"Can I stay home from school today mom? Please? Pleeaasse?" he griped.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, skipping school isn't good! Your home teacher has made great progress with you! What good is it if you don't go to school?" Nana pointed a finger at him, and walking out.

"But!—Oi Kid. My beloved Reborn hasn't trained you to be lazy. You will NOT end up being the tenth and stupid. Go to school!" Binachi stood in the doorway, and pot of poison cooking in her hand.

Tsuna immediately got up, but tripped over something fuzzy. He looked down and saw Lambo and I-pin, sleeping next to eachother. He heard them both mumbling.

"Maaaa, Lambo-san will destroy Reborn! Lambo-san is unkillable!" Lambo mumbling the Suit-wearing baby's name over and over again.

"Hibari-san…" I-pin blushed in her sleep. So did Tsuna, suddenly feeling very weak in his knees.

A chunk of purple glob whooshed passed him, hitting the window. He turned around and saw the window melting. Oh no.

"School! NOW!" She threw more at him, as he rushed out the door to the washroom to get dressed.

--SCHOOL--

Tsuna walked to class, trying not to look for the black haired menace. He easily avoided looking for Kyoko, he just gave up on her, if she went as far as being a total bitch to him to avoid being called 'goody-goody', then he couldn't forgive her. Maybe he didn't like her as much as he thought if he got over her this quickly.

"Tsunayoshi, late again" The teacher glared at him.

"I know, sorry sir, won't happen again." Buullll shit.

Tsuna sat down, and turned around to say good morning to Gokudera and Yamamoto. But when he looked at Yamamoto, he was looking out the window, a solemn look on his face; Gokudera wasn't there.

"Morning Yamamoto, where's Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto looked at him half willingly.

"Morning Tsuna-kun...he's at…home, he got sick" then he went back to looking out the window.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna looked back to the chalkboard.

That didn't sound right; Tsuna wondered what happened.

After class, Yamamoto seemed like he was protecting Tsuna, looking behind him, and staying right by his side. What the heck was going on!? He heard a huge boom, coming from the courtyard; that could have only been one person. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto before running off. "Tsuna! No, wait!" Tsuna ignored him, Gokudera was fighting, and he couldn't let him get hurt.

When he got to the courtyard, the silver headed teen was throwing countless numbers of dynamite.

"You fucking shit! I'll blow your goddamned head off!" Gokudera was extremely pissed, but…why?

Out of the cloud of smoke he had made, came the scary dark haired man. "That herbivore is my property; I do what I please with his body."

Gokudera jumped and tried to hit him, only to be slammed with a tonfa against his ear. He fell, unconscious. "Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san! Stop this!"

Hibari looked over, looking into Tsuna eyes for a moment, before walking over, grabbing his chin, and kissing him roughly. Tsuna blushed, a tear sliding down his cheek. He tried shoving his chest, but he didn't budge.

"Hibari! Stop it!" Yamamoto yelled, his bat in his hand. Hibari dropped Tsuna's mouth, his hand still clasping his small jaw.

"Hibari-san, what's going on!?" Tsuna struggled. "Well, you see, your little crowdies here saw us in the hallway" He looked at Yamamoto.

"And we just wanted to get him back for you Tsuna! For doing such a vile thing!" he stepped forward, an angry look.

Hibari let him go.

"H-he was comforting me! It meant nothing!" Tsuna yelled back, tears staining his cheeks. It really did mean nothing, and that fact hurt.

"That's even worse! It's unforgivable!" Yamamoto gripped his bat until his knuckles were white.

"On the contrary, Sawada Tsunayoshi, what we did, was something I have craved from the day I met you, I don't plan on losing such a pleasure." Hibari ran his thumb on Tsuna's bottom lip, making him shudder.

"No! Gokudera and I will never accept that, and neither would Tsuna-kun! Right?!" Yamamoto stood stunned as Tsuna was actually speechless.

Tsuna couldn't believe it, he thought it would be like a hit and run thing. Hibari actually wanted Tsuna! Wait…he was HAPPY!? Oh my shit, he was happy that Hibari was gonna molest him, and give him that amazing feeling.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're drooling" He said wiping off the trail of saliva.

Tsuna blushed, turning to look at Yamamoto, he was still standing, mouth gaping like it had been torn from its sockets.

"Yamamoto! Please, I…I don't know what I want right now. But please, you and Gokudera-kun don't fight with Hibari-san!"

"Tsuna..? You're actually—I don't know! He was kind to me (kind for Hibari anyway) and he made me feel better."

Yamamoto dropped his bat by his side, letting it hang. "If…that makes you happy Tsuna-kun."

He want over, and picked up Gokudera, holding him bridle style (X3)

"I'll see you later" Yamamoto said smiling. He looked hesitantly at Hibari before walking back in the school.

Hibari looked at Tsuna, staring hard. Tsuna gulped;

"H-Hibar—Hibari grabbed his chin roughly, kissing him with a bruising force.

"We should continue where we left off." The scary man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder; it wasn't even a request.

Hibari carried him into his office, locking the door and then throwing Tsuna down on the floor. Tsuna looked up, seeing Hibari sit in the chair, smirking down at him.

"Come here, Tsunayoshi" He patted his lap. Tsuna blushed wildly, but did not complain, he couldn't deny he wanted this.

He walked over and slid into the others lap, and immediately attacked with bruising kisses and bites to his neck. Hibari brought his mouth down, kissing him. The man slid a hand under Tsuna's shirt, making him gasp, and he took the chance to thrust his tongue in his mouth, rubbing it against his own. He blushed and moaned. Hibari threw off Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna gasped as his nipples hardened, then moaned as the other bite and kissed his neck, while rubbing and pinching his nipple.

Oh Buddha, he couldn't take much more of this abuse.

Hibari kissed his mouth once before kissing his collar bone, biting and sucking it. He moved his head down and latched onto an erect bud; Tsuna almost screamed out, but the older placed two fingers inside his mouth, pressing them against his tongue.

What was he supposed to do?

Tsuna couldn't come up with anything, so he just sucked the velvety skin, loving the taste. Hibari started biting his nipple, Tsuna moaned loudly, god he loved the way he did that. He pinched, tugged, kissed, licked, sucked, and bit both of them; he might have thought Hibari had developed a nipple fetish, not that he minded.

The man came up, pulling his fingers out, and replacing them with his mouth. Tsuna moaned loudly, as Hibari bucked upward, his erection grinding into Tsuna's. Tsuna felt his belt being tugged off, and his zipper being undone. He gasped and pulled back.

"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing!?" Tsuna blushed heavily, panting.

"Remove your pants, Tsunayoshi" He nibbled his ear; Tsuna blushed, and got up, removing his pants.

"And the underwear" He smirked.

"What? Why?" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Are you questioning me? Herbivore, remove them."

Tsuna flinched, and removed them, looking the other way. He was so hard, it was painful. All of a sudden he was pushed to the ground, Hibari looking over him. He saw him go down, and he covered his eyes, but moaned and almost yelled out when he felt something hot wrap around his erection. He put his hands over his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet, as that heat pumped up and down. He felt his legs being spread, something wet and slim probing _that_ place. He arched as the digit dug in, stopping when it went in the whole way.

"Hi-Hibari-san, what—relax Tsunayoshi, or it will hurt." Hibari kissed his hip.

Tsuna moaned again as the mouth started pumping again, this time a second finger pushing in. The mixture of pain and pleasure was unbearable, it felt so good. The fingers started making scissoring motions, moving in and out as they scissored. It felt weird, but good too. He arched and griped the carpet as Hibari's fingers pressed a spot inside him, it felt so good. Hibari smirked, lifting his mouth from the organ with a pop. The fingers left him also.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked through tear drenched eyes, and red swollen lips.

Hibari smiled an actual smile. Tsuna's eyes widened, the sight was beautiful. The cloud guardian came down and kissed him, not soft but not rough, and he ran his thumb over the smallers abused nipple. Hibari lifted his legs, placing them over his shoulder, and he felt something BIG and hot press against his hole. He screamed as it went inside him, all at once. He was being ripped apart, he could feel the blood. He looked at Hibari, and the look on his face calmed him, the look of pleasure on it. It aroused Tsuna even more.

"Hibari-san, p-please" Tsuna begged, he wanted that spot to be touched again, if even a stroke.

"Oh, well…" Hibari kissed his thigh before thrusting hard into him, hitting that spot from before.

He moaned out, arching his back, as he cried and begged for more. Hibari thrusted hard and fast, but Tsuna wanted it harder. He couldn't get enough of the abuse on his fragile body. A hot feeling was building up in his stomach, he needed release.

"Mmm, harder!" Psh, he was passed embarrassment.

He thrusted harder, then pulled Tsuna up into his lap, gripping Tsuna's soft ass. They kissed, lavishing eachother with sloppy wet kisses.

The heat in Tsuna's stomach and groin was going to burst, he could feel himself tightening. He screamed out, going a biting Hibari's shoulder as he came, white sticky streams covering their chest. Tsuna heard a groan as something hot and gooey fill him.

They both sat, panting.

Tsuna was shaking slightly, recovering from the after-shock. Damn…that was good.

Hibari picked him up, laying him on the couch, and then laying beside him, covering them both with his Disciplinary Committee jacket. Tsuna buried his face in Hibari's chest, a bit embarrassed.

"What about classes?" He asked.

"What about them? Now be quiet, Tsunayoshi, you know what happens if I'm woken?" He smirked down at the scared boy.

"Y-yes…" He closed his eyes and blushes when he felt lips on his head. Hibari smelled good, like mint and copper.

So this meant...Hibari was his boyfriend? Oh FUCK. Tsuna actually didn't mind, sure the man was vicious, scary, mean, unfriendly, and demanding, self-centered…what was the point? Oh yeah, sure he was all that, but he showed a certain kindness toward Tsuna, and comforted him, and made him feel loved. All that was left was to make the other family members see that light also. I would not be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, about the last Chapter, I am SO sorry. I was on the brink of passing out, it was like 3 in the morning I think, and I messed up a lot on my spelling, and my –whispers- sex scene –end whisper- could have been better. Thank you, all who are reading my fanfic, it's my first! Love you all

--4--

Yamamoto sat in the nurse's office, staring down at Gokudera. He just didn't get it, why would Tsuna not disagree to being that…that mans pet?

"_OI! Stupid baseball idiot! We need to find Juuudaime!" Gokudera yelled, grabbing a fist-full of Yamamoto's collar. _

_His beloved Boss had run off crying; what the hell was he supposed to do!? _

"_I know, but it might be best if he is alone, he seemed upset, and we might not be able to help…"Yamamoto said looking the other way._

"_I'm looking for him! He needs his right-hand man" Gokudera ran off through the empty halls, Yamamoto chasing after him._

_Gokudera kept running; Yamamoto behind him trying to grab his shirt, then stopped when he heard a loud moan. That…that was Tsuna. Gokudera whipped around, looking for the person, whispering so that he wouldn't disturb any classes._

"_Juuudaime!" Gokudera started walking through empty classrooms used for storage, while Yamamoto decided to give up and look too. He heard someone's voice again._

"_Hi-Hibari-san?"_

"_Stay quiet, Tsunayoshi"_

_That voice…it was Hibari. He looked around the corner very slightly, and his eyes widened at the sight. Tsuna, there Mafia game boss, was on the ground, slouched against a wall, his shirt lifted, pink nipples being licked, and sucked. By none other than Hibari, who was over the smaller, his leg in between Tsuna's._

_Yamamoto blushed, gawking slightly at how cute Tsuna looked. Lips red and swollen, cheeks dewy and pink, and those nipples—_

"_Yamamoto, any lu-" He closed his hand over the smokers mouth, silencing him, and ignoring the way his soft lips felt on his skin. He pulled Gokudera by the mouth slowly to the corner to peak too. His eyes widened impossibly. His Juuudaime, his boss, was being raped by that fucker Hibari. He tried struggling, but Yamamoto wouldn't budge._

"_Tsuna seems to be enjoying himself, Gokudera…"_

_Gokudera looked again, at his Boss's face. It was true, he was writhing under Hibari, moaning and blushing…and not fighting back. He was so sad earlier, and now…_

_Whatever the case, the bell would ring soon, and they would kick Hibari's ass for this. Tomorrow, during first period, Gokudera would take care of Hibari, whether Yamamoto liked it or not. _

Yamamoto sighed. The 'plan' didn't work at all, Gokudera got whooped. Hard. Staring down at him, he noticed how peaceful he looked; all lines of anger, gone. His skin was glowing slightly, and his hair was shiny, almost silky, if it wasn't for the beating he got. He was almost tempted to touch the silver hair…what would it hurt?

Yamamoto reached out hesitantly, moving a strand out of his perfect face. He looked…cute. He blushed, feeling the smooth, warm skin. The long silver eyelashes, perfectly framing pale sea green eyes, started to flutter; and a low groan passed from between his soft and plush lips. Yamamoto blushed again, pushing his thoughts away as the teen looked at him.

"Eh, idiot, what happened?" He put his hand on his forehead, rubbing it.

"Well, the plan didn't really go as planned" Yamamoto said smiling hesitantly; knowing Gokudera would be pissed in a minute.

He shot up, glaring at the wall. "That bastard caught me off guard, next time, I'll kick his ass for sure" He said through gritted teeth.

"Well see…I'm not sure that's a good idea." Yamamoto said looking through the window curtains to outside.

Gokudera spun his head, unbelieving.

"Why the fuck not!? You saw what he did to Juuudaime!! He has no right EVER to touch Juuudaime like that! Yamamoto, he was fucking **MOLESTING** him!!" Gokudera was extremely pissed.

"I know! But yesterday, when you were passed out, Tsuna seemed to not really…mind that Hibari did that to him. And he didn't do it as a one time thing, he is planning on…having some kind of intimate relationship with Tsuna, and he seemed happy!! We can't take that away from him!" Yamamoto said, seriousness all over his face.

Gokudera sat, silent. His Juuudaime was happy? How? If he was…he didn't want to do anything about it, but the thought of that bloodthirsty asshole's fingers on him, just threw him over the edge.

He needed to confront him about this, to make sure it's what he really wants, and then, confront Hibari. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, seeing his face no less than three inches from his own face.

"You seem to be thinking a lot, Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto smiled, blushing slightly.

Gokudera staggered backwards, landing on his butt on the floor beside the bed.

"AH, I know that, you baseball freak!! I'm…we're going to make sure this is what the tenth really wants, and then go to Hibari." Gokudera said, his forehead straining.

All of a sudden, the door boomed open.

"I'm in on this plan, TO THE EXTRME!!" Ryohei screamed.

"LAWN-HEAD, what the hell, you heard!?"

"YES…and so did Kyoko and Haru" He said moving to the side, revealing a very pissed looking Kyoko and Haru on the verge of tears.

"I-is it true? Hibari was…molesting Tsuna-kun? And he liked it?" Haru said her eyes big and shiny.

"He really didn't care!?" Kyoko yelled.

"Well…that…erm…" Yamamoto said mumbling.

"Well, then, Kyoko-chan, Tsuna's happy, and Hibari wouldn't let up, so there's only one thing to do!" Kyoko looked at Haru.

Haru had burning passion in her eyes; so much her eyeballs might pop into flames. She grabbed Kyoko's hand and put it in the air between the two of them.

"We're going to...be LESBIANS with eachother until Tsuna-kun realizes that he loves Haru-chan!!" Haru said, so passionately, hers and Kyoko's hand might pop into flames.

"WHAT!? STUPID WOMEN! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!" Gokudera's eye twitched.

Yamamoto was kinda in awe, and Ryohei was fidgeting uncomfortably. Kyoko already knew the plan, but she never wanted to go along with it.

"It does too! See…Kyoko and Haru-chan will make Tsuna-kun straight again, by making him super turned on with lesbian-ness!!" Haru was blushing a lot, to be saying such things.

"H-Haru-chan, are you sure this will work?" Kyoko stuttered, trying to free her hand.

"ABSOLUTELY!" The psycho then grabbed Kyoko by the waist, and pressed her breast to the others. Kyoko blushed as well as Yamamoto, Gokudera…and Ryohei's head exploded.

"See! Haru-chan is never wrong!" She beamed.

--woowoo--

Tsuna's eyes fluttered, noticing the warm feeling on his backside, and what felt like fingers running through his hair. He groaned as he turned his head to the side, immediately being kissed roughly. His lips tingled.

"You finally wake up, herbivore. Not that I didn't enjoy watching you sleep, and hearing you mumble my name." Hibari smirked.

The smaller blushed wildly, biting his lip.

"Hibari-san…that's embarrassing." Tsuna mumbled.

"Perhaps, but it does not affect me, therefore, I do not care." Hibari grasped Tsuna's face, turning it and kissing him long and hard.

Tsuna blushed, trying to struggle, but moaned lightly as the other trailed kisses down his jaw. Hibari whispered in-between kisses.

"You see Tsunayoshi? Even with the embarrassment, you can't deny you love the attention." Tsuna blushed more, so what if he did? It was something Tsuna had never experienced, and besides, Hibari-san was great in…chair.

--LOL--

I loved it XD Jeebus, it's like 3:25am right now…I need SLEEPEH NOWZ . Look forward to very light lesbian-ness I know I am. I love GokuxYama, there so...fun, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY, just to let all of you know, I am bisexual, so I need at least a BIT of lesbian-ness in my story, but I promise that it won't be often, cuz I know you come to this story cuz you want yaoi, lol….unless you want it often, if you do just tell me! X3

And for Angelic Fatility, who asked if Haru and Kyoko are gonna be an actual couple….I was thinking about it, I mean...I have this thing that I want everyone in my stories to end up with someone, even if the couple is completely messed up….xD

This is gonna be my last update for a while, what with school and all….sorry! D: I love you all

HibariTsunaHibariTsunaHibariTsunaHibariTsunaHibariTsuna

Haru peeked around the corner, her lips puckered with determination.

"Haru-chan, should we really do this now?" Kyoko was blushing; knowing that once they found Tsuna, there 'acting' would begin.

"Of course! There's no better time than any time!" Haru exclaimed.

"Ah…y-yeah!" she said sweating.

"Kyoko-chan, there they are! Let's go!" Haru said grabbing her hand and lacing there fingers; and walking in Hibari's and Tsuna's direction side by side. Kyoko was blushing furiously, out of embarrassment (come on people)

Tsuna noticed them walking toward them, hands connected.

"H-Haru, Kyoko-chan, hey there!" He seemed confused.

Haru looked over, fake surprisement written all over her face. Kyoko half smiled, her eye twitching.

"Oh! Tsuna-san! We absolutely did NOT see you! We were just too lost in each others passionate love!" Oh my god, Kyoko could have died right then.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Love?" Tsuna was really confused now. Love? Passion? And those words were in the same sentence as Haru and Kyoko.

"You haven't heard Tsuna? Me and Kyoko…

Here comes the punch.

are _lovers" _As Haru said this, she put her hand on Kyoko's waist and the back of her neck, kissing her lips softly and firmly.

Oop, there it goes, Tsuna's brain. Lost for the next ten minutes, eyes rolled in the back of his head, and mouth gaping like a hole.

Hibari got annoyed, "If you plan on rotting his brain any longer with your hentai, I'll bite you to death."

Haru smiled, "Of course not! Let's go Kyoko-chan!"

And so they hopped off.

"That went great! Did you see his face!? He's sure to be ours within the next few days!...Kyoko-chan?"

Poor little Kyoko was in worse condition then Tsuna, face bright red, and twitching.

"It wasn't that bad…was it?"

"Haru-chan! We can't do this! I knew we would be acting… but the kissing is too much! And…and...it was my first kiss! And…" Kyoko started crying.

Haru's eyes welled up. She crouched down and hugged Kyoko to her chest.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but…think of it this way, were doing this for the one we love, were doing this to save Tsuna-san from that man. And besides…that was my first kiss too." She blushed.

She looked up into Haru's twinkling eyes.

"But if you really don't want to do this anymore, then we won't."

She never noticed before, but Haru had extremely gorgeous eyes. She leaned up without thinking, and pressed her lips into the others perfect pink ones.

"Haru-chan, I'm ok, really. I want to do this…for Tsuna." It seemed that the last part was needed, even thought she didn't want to add it on.

"Were going to need lots of practice then!" The purple-ish haired girl jumped up, running both of them to a near by closet.

Yes…practice. That's all it is.

Somewhere else, Tsuna was having a brain fart, Hibari frustrated with not being able to have their daily 'session'.

--Oh em GEE--

Yes, practice. For now. TEEHEE, I'm so excited. Lesbian-ness make me all fuzzy inside. Now, once again, it's gonna be rare for me to write any smex scenes for these two, unless I get lots of people who want more than I give (greedy people ;D)


End file.
